Miss You
by Endless Moonlight
Summary: Okay this is a song fic based on the song Miss You(Like Crazy) by DREAM. I was gonna use another song but this fit better. Basically Sakura misses Syaoran and whishes she had told him her tru feelings. Paweeeeze RR MINNA!


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. I also don't own the song 'Miss You' by Dream.  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first song-fic. I don't know if it's gonna be good or not. Please review so I'll know. Thanx! Ohh yeah one more thing. I think most of the lyrics are correct. I got them off of a web site somewhere. Dream is a group of 4 girls (if ya didn't know)  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thoughts  
  
Lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~ Scene Change ~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: authors notes)  
  
(Other info junk)  
  
(On the phone)  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo."  
  
"You wanna go out to lunch?"  
  
"Whose else gonna be there?"  
  
"All us girls."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"Okay good. We're all meeting at the big sakura tree in an hour."  
  
"Okay. Bye!  
  
"Bye!" Click…  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was standing or sitting (It had been almost ten minutes) under the big sakura tree waiting for Sakura obviously. Who else could be counted on to be that late? Finally she arrived and anyone who was sitting got up.  
  
"Finally Sakura!"  
  
"Ohh, sorry everyone." Sakura blushed a little, but really seemed to have no meaning in what she just said. No one really paid attention though, they were too glad to be able to eat. Soon they all started downtown to eat lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Tomoyo was sitting across the table from her with concern 9in her eyes.  
  
"I said are you okay? You look a little distracted."  
  
"I'm fine. I-I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"Okay." Turning towards the group. "Hey guys, ya wanna go to the mall next?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Yeah that'd be great!"  
  
"Chiharu, can I borrow some money?"  
  
"Sure, of course."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Sorry, not today. I think I'm gonna go home now."  
  
"But you didn't even finish lunch!"  
  
"I...I'm not really hungry. See you guys tomorrow at school!"  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home.  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home.  
  
What's wrong with me! Sakura was slowly walking home through the park. I should be happy to be spending time with my friends. Why don't I want to? I, why aren't I  
  
myself! Sakura stopped when she reached the big sakura tree. She ran her hand across the tree and smiled a little. So many memories…good, and bad. She sat down and leaned against the tree ~ "Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Ohh…h-hi S-sakura."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your face…" Sakura put her hand on his for head.  
  
"What about it!?!"  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"N-n-no…"  
  
"Then your blushing aren't you!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"How come?" Sakura put a cute but curious look on her face.  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me. You'd laugh."  
  
"No I wouldn't. I promise I won't tell anyone. Paleeeeeeze?"  
  
"I-I-I l-love you." ~ Why did you leave me!?!  
  
Since u've been away.  
  
Things ain't been the same.  
  
I miss you more and more each day.  
  
Sumthin 'bout your love.  
  
I just can't get enough.  
  
I wish it wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
"What's wrong Squirt?"  
  
"Go away Tori. I don't wanna talk to you."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"I said leave me alone!" Sakura ran upstairs away from her brother. She laid on her bed and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong kid?"  
  
"Not now Kero."  
  
"I'm gonna go see Tomoyo then. I'll leave you alone. Besides her cook made a cake!" It was only a few minutes before there was a knock on her door and her dad walked in.  
  
"Honey, are you okay?"  
  
"I have a first name! Why won't anyone leave me alone! Kero's the only one who will one his own!"  
  
"Who's Kero? Is her your boyfriend?"  
  
"Urrrrrrrg! Just…JUST GO AWAY!" He turned around silently and left, leaving Sakura to cry herself to sleep.  
  
You don't know what you done to me.  
  
I can't sleep at night baby.  
  
Wishin you were here with me.  
  
There's sumthin 'bout the love you give.  
  
No one else can give it to me.  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
"Sakura! Over here!" Sakura walked over to the tree they usually ate lunch under at school and sat down next to Tomoyo. They talked about the usual: annoying teachers, too much homework, and boys. After a while Tomoyo turned to Sakura with the same concern at lunch the day before.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Don't lie to me Sakura! I let it go yesterday but I'm not going too today."  
  
"I bet I know what's wrong." Chiharu suddenly decided it was okay for her to become part of the conversation.  
  
"Why would you know over me? I'm her best friend she tells me everything!"  
  
"I didn't tell any of you anything." Sakura said quietly. "I would however like you to tell me what you think is wrong with me."  
  
"Okay! You miss Syaoran." Sakura's head shot up and her eyes were getting misty.  
  
"No I don't." She replied quietly. "I just hate him for leaving!" Sakura got up and ran off. She skipped the rest of her classes for the day.  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
I miss you being my baby.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home.  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
I miss you being my baby.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home.  
  
Why won't you just leave me alone!?! Sakura was once again at the big Sakura tree crying. It was the one place she always went to think, or in this case cry. You left and you're never coming back, so stop haunting me! ~ "Sakura I have something to tell you."  
  
"What Syaoran?"  
  
"I-I have to leave. I've got to go back to Hong Kong."  
  
"What! No, you're joking right?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. There's nothing I can do."  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?"  
  
"My mother demands I go back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Can't you just stay here? Pretend you never heard from her!" Sakura began to cry.  
  
"I promise I'll come back Sakura." He walked over and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I shouldn't be gone for mare than two years."  
  
"T-t-two years? You'll be gone that long?" Sakura felt him nod. His head was now rested on top of Sakura's.  
  
"I have no choice."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Sakura had stopped crying. She didn't want to look like a baby in front of him.  
  
"Next week." ~  
  
Sakura stood up, wiped her red puffy eyes, and started home. "Maybe I shouldn't believe he really loved me. We're still only twelve right now. Maybe I don't really love Syaoran…but then why can't I stop thinking about him!?!"  
  
No matter what I do.  
  
I can't stop thinkin of you.  
  
You're always on my mind.  
  
My heart is not a home.  
  
Since you've been gone.  
  
I wish you would come back to me.  
  
1 Knock…Knock…Knock…  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Touya. Is Sakura home?"  
  
"The squirt? Well yeah she's here but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't think she's all with it. She's been acting weird."  
  
"Yeah I know. Can I go see her though?"  
  
"Yeah sure Tomoyo. You better be trying to help her though!"  
  
"Of course Touya. She doesn't have any use for my costumes anymore…"  
  
"Why did you make them for her anyway?"  
  
"Well…um yaknow I really should go see Sakura now! Bye!"  
  
"Um…Sakura?" Tomoyo opened the door to her friend's room slowly so she wouldn't startle Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura hopped off her bed and walked over to the door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was worried about you. You haven't been yourself since well…"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since Syaoran left."  
  
"So maybe I'm a little upset! He is one of my best friends!"  
  
"Sorry. No need to get defensive. It's been almost a year though and I just thought that maybe-"  
  
"Tomoyo you don't even know what you're talking about!" Sakura's eyes were now glassy and she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"So then tell me Sakura!"  
  
You don't know what you've done to me.  
  
I can't sleep at night baby.  
  
Wishin you were here with me.  
  
There's sumthin' bout the love you give.  
  
No one else can give it to me.  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
"One week before he left he told me he loved me." Tomoyo just stared at Sakura, eyes getting huge. "I didn't know what to make of it. I just kind of avoided him for a while. No one really noticed...except him maybe. The day I finally realized how I felt and went to go tell him was the day he left. I went to his apartment. When no one answered I used the key he gave me. No one was there. He had already left for the airport. I knew he was leaving but I was still too late."  
  
"Sakura. How come you never told me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"But he'll be back Sakur-"  
  
"But I never told him! What if he never comes back?"  
  
"Don't worry, he will. You can't get depressed over this though."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"If you really have to, you can always call him. Look up his phone number. It has to be listed somewhere."  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"No prob. Well I need to be going."  
  
"Okay. Tomoyo, don't tell anyone else either okay?"  
  
"Fine. Bye!"  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
I miss you bein my baby.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home.  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
I miss you bein my baby.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home.  
  
"Umm…Hi operator?  
  
"Yes, How may I help you?"  
  
"May I have the number for the Li family in Hong Kong, China?"  
  
"Li…let me see…Do you have a first name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well there's two number's listed."  
  
"Umm…One must be Meilin's I'd like both please. Okay, thank you! Bye." Click.  
  
Sakura sat on her bed with the phone. Why should I be calling him anyway? He never tried to call me. I don't care! I'm calling him anyways. Sakura dialed the first of the two number's she got from the operator.  
  
"Hello? Li residents"  
  
"Is that you Meilin?"  
  
"Who are you!?!"  
  
"It's Sakura. You don't need to freak out or anything!"  
  
"Ohh sorry bout that."  
  
"Did I dial your house or Syaoran's?"  
  
"Syaoran's…"  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"No. He's not here."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Training."  
  
"Ohhh…" Sakura's voice saddened. "Can you tell him to call me back?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know if the elders will let him though. They're so strict. I never even get to see him."  
  
"What's he training for?"  
  
"He never told you?"  
  
"Kind of but I was to upset to understand all of what he was telling me at the time."  
  
"To put it simply to become the head of the Li clan and a better sorcerer." (That's what S+S r right? Sorcerers?)  
  
"Ohhh…Well I, I have to go know…bye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Now I realized how much you meant to me.  
  
You are my everything.  
  
I miss you baby.  
  
Sakura lay on her bed. A week had passed and Syaoran never called back. I should have told him! Why didn't I realize how I felt sooner! If he becomes leader of the Li clan he'll probably never come back! "Why can't anything ever be easy!"  
  
"Are you still upset over the gaki leaving?"  
  
"Don't call him that Kero!"  
  
"It's only true…Ahhhhhhh! Stay back Sakura!" Kero was slowly backing into the door. "Just put the pillow down…Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kero franticly flew across the room to get away from Sakura and her pillow.  
  
"Say you take it back and I might put it down."  
  
"What do you mean might!?!" Kero sped up because her last swing nearly hit him.  
  
"Say you take it back!"  
  
"Alright I-Owwwwwwww!" The door opened hitting Kero. It sent him flying across the room.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"Umm…N-n-nothing!" Sakura said nervously.  
  
"I swear I hear someone else up hear." Touya was looking suspiciously across the room.  
  
"Nope nothing here!"  
  
"Don't lie to me Sakura. I'll find out sooner or later. So jus-" RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura hurried over to the phone in her room. "You can leave now Touya!" She just glared at him in response to the annoyed look he gave her. "Hello? Kinomoto residents, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"WHO IS THIS!"  
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
I miss you bein my baby.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home.  
  
"S-syaoran."  
  
"It's really you?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well…I just thought I'd never hear from you again. I thought you'd never call back and-"  
  
"Didn't you get them?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"My letters. I sent them for a while but when you didn't send me anything back I figured you'd already forgotten about me."  
  
"I'll be right back…" Sakura set down the phone but you could hear her yelling in the back round. (WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LETTERS!?!…HOW IS THROWING MY LETTERS AWAY PROTECTING ME! … IF I EVER CATCH YOU DESTROYING MY LETTERS FROM SYAORAN AGAIN YOU'LL SERIOUSLY REGRET IT TOUYA!) Sakura then picked up the phone and considered the conversation as if nothing had happened. "I'm very sorry." She said in a sweet melodic voice.  
  
"No need. Why did you call?"  
  
"I missed you. When are you coming back?"  
  
"I, I don't know yet. They say I still need to train more."  
  
"But if you become the leader of your clan won't you have to stay in China forever?"  
  
"I don't become leader until I'm eighteen so I'll be able to come back to Japan until then when my training here is over as long as I keep my training up in Japan."  
  
"Ohhh." Sakura's voice was slowly saddening. "Remember what you told me when we were eleven?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it still true?"  
  
"Yes. I will always love you Sakura. Whether you feel the same way or not. But if you don-  
  
"I was gonna tell you the day you left but you left to soon and I never got my chance, so I'm telling you my answer now. Syaoran, I love you."  
  
"Y-you…you do?"  
  
"I always have I just didn't know it."  
  
"I'll call instead of writing so I know you get them. On the phone's Tomoyo gave us. Do you still have yours?"  
  
"Yes…I need to go now. Touya's coming to take the phone. Bye."  
  
"Bye…" Sakura waited until she hear the dial tone then hung up the phone.  
  
Syaoran please come back soon…I, I need you.   
  
I miss you like crazy.  
  
I miss you being my baby.  
  
Tell me when you're comin back home...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay so how was it? It didn't turn out haw I wanted but Ohh-well! Yes that's the end off it. Unless you want me to continue with something, I don't know what I would continue with though. Well please review! Ohh yeah, I think I'm gonna change my screen name to kawii_camera_girl After Tomoyo the living camera of course. Cyas! 


End file.
